


Rois de Verre: Coriander

by Driwed



Series: Rois de Verre [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), Target (Korea Band)
Genre: 2ndbook, driwed, roisdeverre, roisdeverrecoriander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: 3 different people go on a trip suddenly cant remember how or why they're there. 3 other members show up and bring each of them back to a town claiming they're of nobility. They must regain their true memories before they forget who they really are and end up trapped forever.Book 2 of 3





	1. Brief Words

**i'm writ** **ing** **in diary entries! mostly. the chapters will vary** ** greatly ** **in length. from as short as 100 words to as long as 1000+. they will be in number order, but it'll skip around, making you creatively fill in the missing gaps. hope you can tolerate that.**

**also, it'll be a series of books. there will be three books in all, including this one.**

**My other Target stories:**   
** Teach Me ** **(completed)**   
** Rois de Verre: Clover ** **(completed)**

**My other Stray Kids stories:**   
** Neurosis ** **(completed)**   
** Rois de Verre: Clover ** **(completed)**

**also, i have this marked down for mature so, but it's not really that graphic nor gone into detail...but you know, just in case**


	2. To Book 2

I entered the store and was surprised to see someone else. "Speak of the devil." I looked at Gunsang who smiled softly. "So you're Jeongin?" "Yes..." She held my hands and had sparkles in her eyes. "How did you do it? Tell me!" "Did what?" "Get the second book to appear." "All I did was read the book and put back on the shelf." She let go of me then flopped onto the counter.

"Gunsang said the exact same thing." "I told you it wasn't going to be any different." He handed me the second book. "It wouldn't open for us. You try." I opened the book with ease. "What!?" I looked at them in confusion. "You're exaggerating. Open it." I closed the book then handed it to Gunsang. I watched him try to open it. Nothing worked. "It won't even open for me, the original owner of the first book." "You're the one?" She nodded then sighed. "Fill me in on the story after you're done."

The door closed and Gunsang handed the book back over. "Enjoy. Maybe this one will have a happy ending too." I nodded happily as I sat down.


	3. Entry 1

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I woke up in a room that didn't look familiar. It was well decorated. A cool draft filled the room._ _It was quiet too. The door opened and caused me to sit up. Two men had walked in carrying food and wheeling in a cart with a teapot and teacups on top of it. They didn't say anything as I was presented food then given a teacup with a saucer. I wanted to ask questions, but I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had taken a bite out of the sandwich._

_I had eaten everything and had finished half of the teapot. I asked them for their names. Hyunjin was the one who fed me while Roi was the one who poured my tea. I gave them both smiles then watched them leave. I didn't know what was going on, but I liked the idea of having someone waiting on me hand and foot._


	4. Entry 3

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I looked myself over as Hyunjin smiled softly from afar. I looked over to Roi who seemed a bit worried. I asked him what was on his mind, but he simply shook his head. Hyunjin pulled me away from the mirror and led me out the room. I inquired about Roi, but Hyunjin didn't seem to hear me._

_I looked around in awe again at how big the area was. Hyunjin said it all belonged to me. It was a gift from the king for my recent birthday. I must've been close with the king huh? I felt like an ant in a large castle. I could do whatever I wanted with it. I turned to Hyunjin then told him a wanted a small garden off to the left side of our home. He slightly bowed then asked if I wanted anything else. I couldn't really think of anything. Then a light bulb went off. Having a few animals wouldn't hurt, so I mentioned pets and a few horses._

_I passed by a room then noticed Roi was dusting alone. I crept up behind him then scared him. I didn't realize he was handling delicate items, so they all fell. One or two survived the fall. I felt even worse when he started to repeatedly apologize as if he didn't I'd hurt him or something. I patted his head then told him it was my own fault. He swatted my hands away when I reached over to help. He told me I'd cut my pretty hands if I helped clean up. I didn't care as it would make cleaning up faster. I told him to let me know if someone scolded him about the incident as I didn't want him receiving blame._

_Roi was inexplicably soft. Everything about him was. I often sought him out, only to end up find_ _ing_ _another servant or Hyunjin. Was he hiding from me? I decided to check his room to see if he was there and out of curiosity too. He was there, but asleep. Did he work_ _too_ _hard? I walked over to him then pulled the sheet over him more. I cracked open a window as it was a bit warm in the room. I wanted to make sure everyone felt cared for._


	5. Entry 4

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I found myself being whisked away to some unknown place for some kind of weekly meeting. I noticed a commotion going on from afar, but I couldn't tell what. It looked serious as the crowd was large and how silent it was. Hyunjin turned my attention towards him by offering me a snack as we traveled. Who was I to say no to food? I happily ate as we traveled down the road._

_The meeting was nothing important to me. I didn't know what they were talking about. It all seemed like garbled nonsense. They asked for my input and I quickly looked at Hyunjin for help. He explained to the others that I was feeling ill and had trouble talking, but I refused to stay home and miss the meeting. They all seemed to buy his lie and continued discussing. Hyunjin smiled at me with his eyes closed. I gave him a smile in return and continued to listen in._

_We made our way home and I asked Hyunjin to simplify what had gone on. It became easier to understand with his explanation. I quietly looked out the window then sighed. I was bored, but I didn't want to bother Hyunjin with it. He gently asked me what was on my mind. I looked at him as it felt as if he read my mind. I subtly hinted at being bored at home and he seemed to have caught on almost instantly. Apparently there was an event going on two weeks from now at the king's town that wasn't too far from where I lived. It sounded interesting, so I told Hyunjin that I wanted to go._

_We arrived back home and I happily made my way to Roi's room. I was held back by Hyunjin who gave me a somber look. I quietly asked him what the problem was, but he simply clung to me. I awkwardly patted his head then pulled away. I wanted to see Roi no matter what. I peeked into the kitchen and saw him preparing food along with a few other servants. I jogged over to him then placed my hand on his shoulder. He slightly jumped then apologized. I told him he didn't have to apologize. He apologized for every little thing. I was afraid that he'd apologize for breathing at some point._

_I invited Roi to join us next week at the event. He seemed surprised that I invited him. He nodded his head in agreement. I smiled happily as I was going to be able to spend quality time with him. Hyunjin kept me busy often, so I didn't have a lot of time to converse with the other servants. I pulled Roi away from the others as I wanted to chat with him a bit. Hyunjin stopped us and started scolding me for being self indulgent and pulling him away from his duties. I scolded Hyunjin for being a busybody and not doing his duties. He went silent then walked away. I looked at Roi who looked surprised at the outcome._

_I quietly watched as Roi didn't touch his food or tea. I asked if he was unwell, but he simply shook his head. I told him if he didn't eat, I'd be unhappy. Saying that got him to eat, but I didn't like that I had to threaten him. I told Roi to relax around me and just be himself. He gave me a weak smile before going back to eating._


	6. Closing

I felt someone tap me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Gunsang looking down at the book.

"Time to go?" I asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so. I'll put the book in the same place." Gunsang replied before taking the book from my hands.

"You know, this one started out pretty mellow too." I said as I followed behind him.

"Really? Who's the main character this time?" he asked as he straightened up.

"Seungmin. He has two personal servants just like Felix. Their names are Hyunjin and Roi. Roi's really timid though." I explained as I recalled what I had read.

He nodded in understanding as I went more in detail as I helped him close up.

ㅇ ㅇ

We laughed heartily as we exchanged stories over dinner. I felt something brush against the back of my hand and saw it was Gunsang's hand. I kept quiet about it as it was probably just an accident.

"And then she threw a tantrum, dragged me out of the room, and started to cry in front of me in her room." Gunsang said with a shake of his head.

"Guess she trusts you a lot and prefers your comfort." I said as I checked my phone.

"I guess. She fell asleep not too long after. When she woke up this morning, she wouldn't leave my side." he explained before taking a sip of his drink,

"That's so cute." I cooed as I imagined the scene.

"I won't be there tomorrow. So, I left a note." said Gunsang with an apologetic smile.

"I see. I'll miss you." I half joked.

"I'll miss you more." said Gunsang with a grin.

I silently blinked as I felt speechless. How was I to react to something like that? How did he mean it? I kept quiet and opted for just smiling.

ㅇ ㅇ

I walked in the next day and was greeted by a new face. She handed me the book then went back to her phone.

"Um..." I started.

"You're not Jeongin? Then hand it back so we can save our breaths." she said devoid of emotion.

I shook my head and assured her I was Jeongin. I took my usual seat then wondered if she was always this unapproachable. Gunsang needed to come back.


	7. Entry 7

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I happily bounced as the festival was in full swing. Families, couples and children alike had smiles on their faces. Many stalls were set up and sold various this from food to small pieces of expensive jewelry. I looked at both Hyunjin and Roi who both had radiant smiles. I was glad I brought Roi along._

_I picked up a ring and looked it over. I presented it to Hyunjin who seemed displeased with it. I presented it to Roi who approved of it. I bought a matching necklace along with the ring then gave the ring to Roi as a gift. I asked Hyunjin if he wanted anything, and his response was me. I tilted my head in confusion as it was a strange request. I looked at Roi who glared at a now calm Hyunjin._

_I looked around for something that resembled me then spotted a pin with my birth flower. I secretly purchased it then headed back over to Roi and Hyunjin who waited for me in line for a play. I decided to wait to give it to him as it wanted it to be a nice surprise. We were finally seated for the play and I asked Hyunjin what it was about as I didn't have time to find out myself. He explained that it was about a wealthy earl who had everything but a lover and no matter what he did, the one person who loved didn't want him nor loved him back._

_Despite how depressing the summary that Hyunjin told me, the play itself was amazing. I felt a dull pain in my head then saw a stage with actors flash in my mind. It didn't look like the stage here. Where was it? I looked at the stage in front of me once more then heard voices in my head despite no one talking. It was my voice and someone else's. We were discussing the play, but I couldn't tell what it was just from the little snippet. I felt someone pull me closer then something trying to pull me back. I looked as both Roi and Hyunjin played tug of war with me. Roi ended up winning and a part of me was glad as Hyunjin didn't look in any mood to comfort someone._

_The first day of the festival was coming to a close and I was ready to go home. A lot had happened and all my energy was spent. I couldn't help but think of the stage I saw and the conversation snippet I heard in my head. Were they memories I had forgotten or suppressed? I decided to ask them both about it at separate times to see if their answers varied. A part of me hoped they weren't anything serious, but if they were, then I'd quickly try to start remembering._


	8. Entry 8

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I sat down with Hyunjin after finally deciding to confide in him about the weird memory I had. After I explained everything, Hyunjin's face had turned from soft to furrowed brows with a serious look. He told me it was nothing to worry about and that I should ignore it and any other weird memories. I nodded in understanding for now until I talked to Roi about it as well. I trusted them both the most._

_I quietly sat in my room as I watched the horses roam around in their designated area. Seeing them made me want to go outside and so I did. I wandered closer to them and saw that Roi was brushing one of them. I called out to him and to my surprise, he didn't jump in fright like he usually did. Instead, he turned around and gave me a smile. I jogged over to him then told him to continue with what he was doing. I was impressed with how gentle he was with the horse and how the horse stayed so stationary. Roi must've had some magical powers._

_I finally brought up the weird memories and asked him his opinion about it. His face showed surprise then turned serious. He told me that it was important that I held onto those memories and try to remember more. I started to feel confused. I thought they would have the same answer, even if worded differently. Who was I to trust? Hyunjin said there wasn't much value in them while Roi said there was much value. Roi touched my face and asked if I had talked to Hyunjin about it. I nodded. His face fell and even the blind could tell he wasn't happy with that decision I made. Roi told me to only report to him if I ever had any more weird memories as Hyunjin wouldn't be of any use._

_I had never seen Roi look so concerned and upset before. I placed my hands over his and agreed to his demands. Roi seemed more knowledgeable about what the memories meant, so it made sense that I'd listen to him. He soon let go of my face and quickly went back to caring for the horse that had sat down while we talked. I heard Hyunjin call me from afar saying there were important matter that needed my attention. I told Roi that I'd keep my word before heading over to Hyunjin._

_Hyunjin was relentless throughout the day in keeping me by his side. It was slightly suffocating. I hadn't seen Roi since that morning and night was already starting to fall. I got up from my seat and Hyunjin was already standing in front of me. I tried walking around him, but he simply stepped in my path again. He asked me where I was going, so I lied and said the bathroom. He insisted on accompanying me, but I assured him I didn't need to be watched over. He finally gave in and let me go._

_As soon as I closed the door to my office, I dashed down the hall and upstairs to Roi's room. I had quickly entered and locked the door behind me. I turned around then squeaked at the sight. I had walked in on Roi changing. He apologized for being indecent and quickly put on his clothes. I assured him it was okay as we were both male. I walked over and sat on his bed then lied down in a fetal position. Roi didn't ask anything and simply sat in a chair and started to work on something. I quietly asked him what he was doing. He turned around and showed me the ring I had bought him way back at the festival. He said he was trying to engrave my initials on it so he'd never forget. A smile formed on my face as he turned back around to work._

_Not once did he ask why I ran into his room. We sat in comfortable silence. I told him why. Why I was panting slightly. Why I ran. I noticed his arms had stopped moving and soon he was facing me. He opened his arms wide and I looked at him confused. He didn't say anything. I quietly got up then walked towards him. He hugged me while seated then told me it'd be okay as long as I didn't accept anything from Hyunjin. I told Roi that was much of a stretch as I had to take documents from him. He didn't reply, so I figured he was fine with that._

_I ended up staying in Roi's room as I wasn't too eager on possibly running into Hyunjin. I noticed Roi had made himself comfortable in his seat before resting his head on the table. I asked him if he wanted to trade places, but he immediately shot the suggestion down. I then suggested we share the bed and his eyes grew wide. I didn't want him sleeping in such a position because of me and my selfishness. It was the least I could do._

_I looked at Roi who tried giving me most of the space on the bed. I appreciated it, but it had to be uncomfortable. Plus he could've fallen off. I told him it was fine to hold me if it was easier. I couldn't help but laugh as he became a stuttering mess._


	9. Closing

"Hey. We're closing. Hand it over." she said with her hand out.

I slowly handed it over and she then snatched it.

"Hurry up and leave so I can too." she spat as she started sweeping.

"You could be nicer about it..." I mumbled as I picked up my bag.

I missed Gunsang's kindness. Would he be back tomorrow? I then remembered he wasn't available during the weekdays excluding Friday. Seeing how she acted made me want to come less. What happened to other person from before?


	10. Opening

I hurried into the bookstore and reached over the counter to hug Gunsang.

"Woah, PDA." he said with his hands up.

"I couldn't stand it. She was god awful. Why does she even work here?" I complained as I ignored Gunsang giving me the book.

"Was she...?" said Gunsang as he tried again to give me the book.

"Yes! I went the next day hoping she wouldn't be there, but she was! And it was Sunday all over again!" I somewhat shouted as I took the book from his hand. "I didn't come for the rest of the week. I couldn't stand her bitch ass."

I sighed heavily then looked at Gunsang with puppy eyes.

"What...?" he said warily.

"Don't take off your usual days please..." I whined.

"I can't promise, but I can try." Gunsang said with a small smile.

"I love you." I said as a joke.

He raised an eyebrow then leaned closer. I quickly backed away as he got too close for comfort. He started to laugh then shooed me away. I took deep breaths to steady my heart. Gunsang was getting bold lately and it worried me.


	11. Entry 10

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I chatted with Hyunjin who straightened my clothes as we went for a stroll around the town. I noticed a commotion up ahead then recognized a person from afar. It was hard not to recognize him actually. All kings wore flashy clothes with jewels everywhere. We walked over and I properly greeted him. He gave me a nod then met my eyes. Something about him seemed familiar. An image of a man who looked like the king flashed in my mind. The location wasn't anything from around here. It was probably another weird memory. I made a mental note to tell Roi about it._

_Hyunjin came over to me holding a bag that emitted a sweet aroma. I asked him what it was and it turned out to be cookies fresh from the oven. I shamelessly gave in to my sweet tooth. They were as sweet as I imagined them to be. Something about them made me feel strange. Was it an allergy? It didn't feel like it. What exactly was it? I looked at Hyunjin who quietly smiled and offered me another. I wordlessly took another._

_I found myself often looking at Hyunjin and wondering what went through his mind. He finally spoke up and asked me if I had something to say. Words spilled from my mouth that I never thought I would use. Hyunjin blushed then waved my statement off. He assured me he wasn't anything compared to the beauty of a flower. I liked seeing the blush on his cheeks. It made him seem vulnerable. I asked him if he's served me all this time._

_He told me his backstory as we sat down in a park. I had rescued him from a spooked horse who was close to running off a cliff. He had run away from an abusive home and took the family horse. I offered him a place to live in exchange that he became a servant. Hyunjin had refused at first, but came around once he realized he couldn't make it on his own. I had welcomed him with open arms. Hyunjin said he was forever indebted to me. He'd do anything I'd tell him. I decided to test and see if he was serious. I asked him to swipe an apple from a vendor ahead of us. I assumed he'd scold me, but he simply walked over. I soon had a delicious red apple in my hands and the poor vendor didn't even seem to notice._

_We started making our way home and I decided to test him once more, but on a different level. I asked him to kiss me. He looked at me with curious yet hungry eyes. A part of me felt bad that I didn't offer him any food. He asked me where I wanted to be kissed. I went easy and responded with my cheek. He kissed it without hesitation. I then asked for a kiss on the lips. He stopped walking and looked at me. He held my chin then pressed his lips to mine. I thought I would've disliked it, but it was the opposite. He forcefully gained entrance into my mouth and a sweet taste had entered my mouth. I started feeling high, as if I was walking on clouds._

_We entered the house and Hyunjin had led me to my room. He opened the door and gestured for me to head inside. I asked him to stay and keep me company until I fell asleep. He chuckled and agreed. I made another demand then watched as he slipped into bed with me. He really was going to do everything I asked of him. He eventually spoke up after a long period of silence. He asked if I would grant him permission to kiss me. I gave him the go ahead as I wanted to figure out what that sweetness was._

_Hyunjin gently ran a hand over my thigh and caused me to shiver. I was hot, horny and naked. And so was Hyunjin. His touch only made me hotter and desired more than just his touch. I wanted all of him._


	12. Entry 14

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I looked at Hyunjin who fixed my outfit before deeming me fit to head downstairs. I looked at Roi who quietly nodded. I never understood why I kept him around. He was terribly clumsy and couldn't speak properly. No matter how many negatives I saw, I couldn't find the heart to fire him. The thought of it saddened me. Roi opened the door for me and I proceeded down the stairs._

_I had never heard of this baron before, but something about his name made him intriguing. His name had sounded familiar, despite us never meeting before. I looked the baron over before sitting down. He seemed pretty battered and his servant too. I noticed said servant kept looking at Roi who stood on my left. I motioned for them to solve whatever it was between them. They walked down the hall then made a right before disappearing from sight._

_Hyunjin leaned closer to me then pointed out that Felix was looking at me strangely. I softly laughed his strange assumption away then gently touched his cheek. Hyunjin smiled softly at the all too familiar gesture. I couldn't help but melt at the sight of his beautiful smile. I closed my eyes as we waited for Roi and Felix's servant to come back. I heard Felix weakly call out to me and I opened my eyes to look at him curiously._

_His servant had finally come back with Roi. Their conversation was suspiciously long. His servant didn't seem pleased in the slightest. I chatted a while with the baron then he brought up King Boun. I looked at him full of wonder. I had told him what he knew about King Boun. I had heard through the grapevine Boun had been acting strange. He also held something close to him but would never let anyone see exactly what for some odd reason._

_They thanked me for meeting with them and I had a servant show the off. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I couldn't shake the feeling of somehow knowing Felix. I felt hands hold my own then soft kisses being planted on both. I looked back and saw Hyunjin staring down at me. He always seemed to know exactly what I was feeling and what would make me feel better. I looked over at Roi then told him to bring me a snack. He left at once. Hyunjin whispered that I should just fire Roi. I sighed then pulled away from Hyunjin. Hyunjin had started being more vocal about firing Roi and it was starting to annoy me._

_I asked Hyunjin to give me three good reasons. His first was clumsiness. His second was his lack of communication ability. I patiently waited for his third. I sighed then told him to forget it. Even if my mind told me yes, my heart would override such a decision. For the first time ever, I had heard Hyunjin yell. My face had gone from shock to disappointment. Hyunjin started to realize his mistake, but I had already made my way upstairs._

_I sat in my bedroom then heard a knock. I quietly waited to see if they would announce themselves. I heard Roi's voice loud and clear. I walked over to the door then let him in. I didn't recall asking for coffee, but it's aroma was too irresistible. He wordlessly poured me a cup then handed it to me. It tasted bitter. I felt a bubbling sensation on my tongue and walked over to a mirror to find out what. I looked in surprise as nothing seemed to be on my tongue, but what I was currently feeling was no dream. I looked at Roi who simply stood by the table._

_I started coughing then noticed flecks of blood and a pink substance was mixed in with my saliva. I weakly asked Roi for water as my throat started to burn and itch slightly. He simply told me to drink the coffee and it'd go away. I argued that it was the reason I was in this mess. Roi didn't budge. I sucked it up and drank more of the coffee. I finished it off then felt sick. My chest heaved as I tried to keep myself from throwing it all back up. Roi was instantly by my side and looked at me with worry. He quickly left the room then came back with a few buckets._

_I quietly asked what he was doing and his answer was short, simple and confusing. He claimed to be saving my life._


	13. Entry 15

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I woke up and felt light. I couldn't remember anything from after Roi entered my room. My door opened and Hyunjin had walked in with coffee. My stomach churned at the scent and I quickly sent Hyunjin away. I also asked for him to bring Roi as I had questions._

_After a while, Roi had entered with breakfast and coffee. I had expected to recoil at the smell, but nothing happened. He asked if I wanted to be fed and I shook my head. My memories may have been foggy, but I could still do things on my own. After a bit, I asked him what happened the night before. He said he gave me a kiss goodnight before I passed out from fatigue. I asked him where and he pointed to my forehead. A part of me felt relieved it wasn't the lips. Even then, I scolded Roi for getting intimate with me without prior permission._

_I had hardly touched my breakfast before declaring I was full. Roi didn't seem concerned. I asked him why. He said I happened to be ill last night, so it was only natural. I nodded in understanding. He made me drink some of the coffee before pulling out clothes for me to wear. I watched as he dressed me with ease. I couldn't see why Hyunjin wanted me to fire him when he was still useful in some aspects._

_I wandered about outside then saw Hyunjin wave to me. I waved back then smiled as he walked over to me. He pulled me close and surprised me with a kiss. I pulled away then scolded him for acting indecently without permission. He seemed surprised and I couldn't understand why he'd feel that way. He licked his lips then started coughing. I reached out to check on him, but he simply ran in the direction of the house. Everyone in this place was certainly nutty._


	14. Entry 16

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I walked beside King Boun as he was deep in thought. I peered at his right hand that tightly held his prized possession. If I could learn of what it was, I'd be the talk of the century. I started to devise plans that would force him to use both hands._

_I sighed in defeat as he managed to pass them all using one hand or avoiding it all together. I was quick to hide my true emotions as he had turned around to talk. I gave him straight forward answers then went back to pretending that I was listening. My mind drifted back to yesterday when Hyunjin took off in a coughing fit. I didn't see him for the rest of the day nor at night. The servants assured me that he was okay._

_King Boun asked me a surprising question, bringing me out of my head. He asked if something was bothering me. He was scarily perceptive. I told him it was just work. Boun couldn't possibly understand what I was going through. He nodded then told me I could talk to him if I needed someone to talk to. I gave him my appreciation for his offer before silently following behind him again. King Boun was terribly kind. I had assumed he'd be some kind of shady guy, exploiting his servants and people for his own benefit and pleasure. Not once did I hear a servant talk about him behind his back._

_I took another look at the king's face and wondered why it was so familiar and eye-catching. He looked at me and caused me to look away. He asked why I was staring, so I told him. He chuckled then said he felt the same way. I smiled then saw images appear rapidly in my mind. Images of the king in different clothes alone or with someone who looked vaguely familiar. I shook my head then looked at the king who looked concerned. I told him it was just a dull headache and that I'd be okay._

_We arrived back in the room and soon both of our personal servants had entered. I couldn't help but notice the smaller servant always looked at me with a glare. Did I do something that he couldn't forgive? I watched the taller servant nudge the shorter who in turn stopped glaring. I didn't realize Boun was talking to me until I felt one of them behind me nudge me. I asked him why, hoping it'd give me an inkling of what he was talking about._

_I stood outside the castle with Roi and Hyunjin by my sides. I sighed then got into our means of transportation of getting home. Who could I talk to about what I saw today? I touched Roi then gave him a worried look. He raised an eyebrow, but I kept quiet. Hyunjin called my name then started asking me what I talked to Boun about. I gave him a summary then turned my attention to outside the window._


	15. Entry 18

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I tugged on Hyunjin's hair as he messily kissed me. His lips moved to my neck while his hands explored my body. For some odd reason, it felt as if he knew all the right spots to touch. We heard someone knock on the door then announce that I had to leave for the weekly inspection of the town. Hyunjin sighed then pushed up off of me. He motioned for me to get up then started fixing my clothes when I did. The person knocked again and I told them to wait downstairs._

_I disembarked our ride then looked around. It looked the same as usual. I was feeling a bit devious and decided to raise the collection fee. It was also in retaliation for them interrupting my time with Hyunjin. I told the collectors to hand over their papers and I quickly rewrote the tax collection fee before sending them off. I felt Hyunjin pull me back in then locked the door. We started to move as I looked on from the inside. Seeing the fear in the faces of those who couldn't pay felt thrilling. I didn't exactly know what happened to those I chose not to kill as they were handed off to King Boun's personal servants._

_The inspection and collection had finally ended and I couldn't help but notice a quarter of the town had been hauled away. Did I feel remorse? Surprisingly not. I started to wonder how many more would be hauled away if I raised the fee again. I looked at Hyunjin who simply gave me a smile before telling me I was free to do what I wished. Could he read minds? I briefly shivered before moving my head side to side._

_I turned the page in a book then let out a small gasp. Things were starting to get steamy and I was totally there for it. A plate with sweets had been placed on top of it, causing me to look up at who did it. Hyunjin smiled sweetly before giving my forehead a kiss. I handed him the plate and shooed him away as I wanted to read more of the story. He put a sweet into my mouth as I kept reading. It was simple things like this that relaxed and refreshed me the most. I secretly wished Hyunjin would give my shoulders a rub then chuckled. He had things to do than give me a simple shoulder rub._

_I felt fingers dig into my shoulders then moaned at the amazing feeling. Hyunjin giggled then said that he wanted to continue with his research from earlier before we were interrupted. A part of me didn't mind, but I wasn't in the mood for it. I shook my head then flipped the page._

_I panted heavily as Hyunjin pulled out then stroked my cheek with his thumb. I held his hands as I stared up at him with parted breaths. He whispered the word beautiful to me before pulling me into a hug. I was tired and confused, but Hyunjin's hug was warm and welcoming. I snuggled closer to him as our skin meshed together, trying to become one just as we tried not too long ago. Hyunjin brought me out of my daydream by mentioning that I needed to bathe and put on fresh clothes. I hummed then pulled him down onto the bed with me, asking him to just nap with me and bathe later._

_In the end, Hyunjin had gotten me into the tub._


	16. Entry 19

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I sat alone in a room with Roi. He had broken another expensive dish. I glanced at Roi who not once raised his head since he entered the room. It was obvious he was remorseful, but we couldn't keep cleaning up his messes. It was keeping Hyunjin busy and away from me. I told Roi that he was no longer allowed to work inside and would only care for the animals that lived on the land. It was basically hitting three birds with one stone. Roi wouldn't be inside to break things, he was pretty good with the animals already and I didn't have to fire him. I sent him away then groaned. There were still papers to look over and preparation to oversee as the fair for the town was underway._

_I downed the tea Hyunjin had poured for me and shamelessly asked for more. All my fatigue had faded away after taking a sip of the tea. I praised Hyunjin for knowing exactly what I needed and when. I stuck out my hand then watched as Hyunjin turned it around and kissed the back of my hand. I squealed then asked him to do it again. He laughed softly before doing it once more. My smile grew wider as it excited me._

_I went outside to see how Roi was fairing with the animals. Hyunjin followed me despite me telling him to get back to work. One of the dogs barked and soon they were all barking and chasing Hyunjin. I laughed and clapped like a seal as Hyunjin ran from them screaming. I soon quieted down as the dogs seemed to have malicious intent. I looked at Roi who looked just as concerned as I. I asked him how we could stop the dogs. He said that we probably shouldn't get involved. How could I not when my Hyunjin might get shredded to pieces? I moved to help him, but Roi held me back._

_I disinfected Hyunjin's scratches and apologized once more for standing by and no doin g anything. Hyunjin assured me it wasn't a big deal, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. He patted my head then told me he'd bring up snacks and coffee for us to enjoy. I sat on my bed and patiently waited. I heard loud noises coming from down stairs and quickly left my room to find out what was going on. Two of the dogs had gotten inside and were chasing Hyunjin and another servant around. Roi came into the picture trying to catch them._

_I let out a heavy sigh then headed back upstairs as just watching the scene drained me of whatever energy I had left._


	17. Small Discussion

I looked up from the book then checked the time. It was about time to close up. I looked towards the counter then softly smiled as Gunsang had fallen asleep. I closed the book then quietly walked over to the counter. I planned to scare him then reconsidered. His sleeping face kind of looked adorable. I gently shook him then watched as he jolted awake.

"What year is it?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Five years passed. I got married and now have a son waiting for me at home." I joked.

His eyes opened wide then turned into slits.

"You're messing with me. What time is it? Time to close up?" asked Gunsang as he placed the book in its designated spot.

"Yeah. So over the past few days, things have gotten so interesting between Seungmin and his personal servants." I said as I helped him close up.

"Oh? Do tell me the juicy gossip." he said with a laugh.

"It's like they're playing tug of war with Seungmin, Roi and Hyunjin. Just when I thought Roi had him, Hyunjin had Seungmin wrapped around his finger!" I exclaimed as I placed the last book in its proper spot.

I continued to tell him more as we walked away from the now closed bookstore.


	18. Entry 22

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_I yawned as the temperature had reached high numbers. All the windows were open, meaning bugs could easily get in. I had put all servants except Roi and Hyunjin on big duty. Hyunjin poured me another glass of iced lemonade while Roi had come back out with cool food. I sat up then told them to take a break and enjoy themselves for a bit. They exchanged looks before taking their seats._

_I smiled softly as I watched them enjoy the food and drinks. It was simple things like this that made my day. Strangely, it felt familiar. As if I had been outside on a hot day enjoying this kind of atmosphere. An image presented itself in my mind, showing the king and baron sitting across from me in a place that wasn't familiar. Their way of dress was strange too. I felt them place their hands atop my own and look at me with worry. They then glared at each other and rose from their seats._

_I quietly watched as they started to fight. Was I to intervene? Would I have to take a side? I would clearly be biased since I felt strongly for Hyunjin. So I let them continue fighting. I only started to intervene when one of them picked up a utensil. I quickly separated them and took the utensil from Hyunjin's hand. I yelled at Hyunjin for even thinking about using a weapon in a fist fight. I scolded Roi for letting his emotions get the better of him. I internally scolded myself for letting it get this far._

_I left in a huff as the atmosphere was now ruined. Why was it impossible for them to get along? I locked myself in my bedroom and looked out the window. A beautiful day wasted because they couldn't get their shit together. I decided to put them both under house arrest._


	19. Entry 24

࿐ ᏕᏋᏬᏁᎶᎷᎥᏁ ࿐

_It was another mellow day. Both Hyunjin and Roi were behaving. Life couldn't be better. I often visited them in their rooms. I mostly visited Hyunjin as I missed his presence terribly. Each time he greeted me with a kiss and a warm hug. He was sweeter than the apple juice the servants made. Something about Hyunjin felt different when we became intimate. His hands no longer felt cold. His kisses were more passionate. All the small things that concerned me seemed to have disappeared._

_I told Hyunjin I had to leave, but he wouldn't let me. I told him I'd come back, but he simply gave me puppy eyes. I told him a few more minutes then I had to go. A few minutes turned into an hour. He finally let me go and naturally the other servants were upset with me being late._

_I popped into Roi's room then noticed he was messing around with the ring I gave him back during the festival. He didn't notice my presence. I knocked on the wall and got his attention. I asked him how he was doing. He only nodded. He seemed kind of depressed. Was it because I've been keeping him cooped up in his room? I didn't say much, but it was a comfortable silence whenever we fell silent. He then asked a question that surprised me. He asked if I was happy. Naturally I answered yes. He finally looked me in the eyes and asked again. I gave him the same answer. Roi let out a small laugh then held my hands. We held each other's gazes and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind._

_I found myself facing a wall without knowing why. I ran my hand over it in hopes of learning why. I gave up and let my legs lead me to a door further down the hall. I opened it and was greeted with Hyunjin's smiling face. I happily ran into his arms and told him there was something strange about the wall a few doors down._

_He assured me it was nothing and that I'd forget about it within time. I figured he had a point. I quietly sat in Hyunjin's arms as he started telling me a story he had made up then and there. It sound familiar, but it wasn't. I ended up falling asleep in Hyunjin's arms on that warm sunny day._

_To past_ _self_ _and future readers:_   
_I never knew I wouldn't see the light the same way after then._


	20. Finale

I slowly closed the book. I felt sad. I was expecting a big turn around. I looked towards the counter and saw Gunsang scrolling on his phone. I figured I'd go on ahead and place the book on the shelf. I peeked from behind the shelves and saw he was still absorbed in his phone. I could probably walk out and he wouldn't notice.

So I ended up walking out. He didn't notice as expected. I pursed my lips in annoyance. I walked away in a huff, half hoping he would come after me. I slowed my pace as I thought. Why should he come after me? We have lives of our own. We were just friends. Nothing closer than that. I stopped at the curb as the streetlight had turned green. I couldn't expect everything to go my way.

I sped walked back to the bookstore and saw Gunsang cleaning up. It wasn't time to close, so why was he cleaning? I opened the door then cleared my throat.

"Did you forget something?" Gunsang asked without looking up.

"Yeah. I forgot you." I replied as cool as I could.

This caused him to laugh then look at me.

"Alright, what did you really come back for?" he asked again.

"To talk. I finished it." I responded as I sat in his seat.

"Oh? How did it end?" he asked.

"Seungmin didn't leave like Felix did. And suddenly he couldn't remember Roi. And then there was small writing towards the bottom of the page. It said 'To past self and future readers, I never knew I wouldn't see the light the same way after then _._ '. Isn't that eerie?" I asked as Gunsang dusted a bookshelf.

"Sure is." he replied before moving to the next bookshelf.

"I wonder what happened." I said in wonder.

"Maybe Hyunjin wasn't all he was cracked up to be." responded Gunsang as he put a book back.

The door opened and the original owner had come in. She looked at me then held me by my shoulders.

"Did you finish it?" she asked.

I gave her a summary of the book then watched as she nodded in understanding.

"So he didn't make it. Sad. What's even sadder is that it's based on a true story." she said with a sigh.

Both of us looked at her in disbelief. I quickly searched it up then stopped. I didn't want any spoilers of the third story.

"Well, let me know when you finish the third." she said cheerily before taking off.

Gunsang and I exchanged looks. Was it really a true story? It was hard to believe. Most would think they lost their minds. Maybe the owner was joking around. It had to be that. I felt at ease with the conclusion and eagerly awaited the third book that had yet to appear.


End file.
